Dreamers Never Lie
by Catygirl
Summary: A "Threads" story to set up my series looking at SG1 post show. What happens when people dream about those they are not supposed to? Loosely based around the song "Talking in your sleep" - Don't own that either.


Authors Note: Don't own Stargate or any of the characters. Unfortunately!!!

Spoilers: This is fully based around the episode Threads from season 8. Knowledge of that episode it kind of essential as i haven't filled in the information from the episode.

This is the first story in a series that looks at the possible lives of SG1 mainly after Continuum but starting in Threads. I know it has been done before but I needed to set up my series and this seemed as good a place as any to start. Totally Sam/Jack

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Dreamers Never Lie

This is the tale of two houses, each with two occupants this fateful night. Both sets were couples, who to the outside observer would appear happy and content. At least while they were awake, once asleep things changed.

In one house, a pretty room with a queen bed, was occupied by the house owner and her fiancé. It was rare in one week for the two to be at home together due to their jobs, on this night they were both present.

In the other house were a different couple, a newer couple whose relationship was unknown to anyone. They wanted it that way, it made things easier at work. They had a casual relationship but one that the female wished to extend.

Only one person in each bed was asleep and unbeknownst to all four tomorrow would change all their lives. In reality though those changes would begin tonight.

In the first house Sam was sound asleep and obviously dreaming; she was moving around the bed and talking in her sleep. It was 3 am and her fiancé Pete had been woken by her disturbed sleep. It was unusual for her to dream and even more unusual for her to move or to speak so this had to be a doozy.

Pete tried to get the jist of her dream by listening to the words or short sentences. He wasn't sure why he didn't just wake her but he felt an inbuilt curiosity to discover what she dreamt about.

"No" Sam mumbled

"Take me" she twisted as if away from a knife or punch

"Please don't hurt him"

Sam was pleading for someone's life. Pete was now fully awake and had a sinking feeling that the person she was pleading for was not him.

"No don't, can't do this without you" she began to whimper in her sleep, a sound her fiancé had never heard. Pete wasn't sure what it said about him that he didn't wake her to comfort her but he continued to listen.

"Jack no" she moved reaching for something with her hand

"Can't, no……..love you" she said quietly.

Before Pete had a chance to process this information Sam screamed

"NNNOOOO"

Sam woke quickly, shooting upright in the bed. Having begun to discern what his fiancée had said, Pete decided the best course of action was to fake sleep. Sam turned and pulled herself into a foetal position beginning to cry. Finally she got up and showered then dressed.

Pete got up after her, he had time to think and was now convinced that the dream meant nothing. He had a big surprise planned for that afternoon and nothing was going to change his plans. As Sam ran out the door he confirmed their flower plans and hoped the day would turn out better than it had started.

In the other house at 3am Jack O'Neill was fast asleep. He had his head buried in the pillow and was lying as close to the edge of the bed as he could get. He was having a nightmare. Kerri had only stayed over a few times and never when he had been like this. The covers were being pulled, his legs were kicking and he was mumbling. Kerri lay still, as close as she dared, to the disturbed man listening to the one-sided conversation.

"left, go left, down" he gave the commands to his dream team-mates

"Watch Daniel. Teal'c get Carter" Kerri was listening with rapt fascination. These were Jack's closest friends but a circle she had been kept from. She was a firm believer that dreams gave an insight to a person's unconscious thoughts. Not all the time, she understood that dreaming about a talking cucumber decked in cheese meant you had a stressful day but sometimes dreams could let you in.

"T where is she?" Jack sounded anxious

"No gotta get her" Jack's legs moved and his arm reached as if for his missing team-mate.

"Not leaving- you go" Jack squirmed again

"Can't leave her" Jack's voice was rising. Kerri was unsure what to make of all this.

"No Daniel, can't leave her. Love her" Jack mumbled

Kerri turned over in the bed, shocked. She had not expected that. Just at that point the phone rang. Jack woke up and answered the phone, he kissed her, explained the situation and got out of bed. Kerri was left a little perplexed to say the least.

Before he left Jack confirmed dinner plans unaware that he had been talking in his sleep.

Forty eight hours later all 4 lives had been dramatically changed. Kerri's plans for a future with Jack were in tatters, Pete had lost his fiancée and the dream house. Sam had lost her father but both she and Jack now had a little hope as well.

They buried Jacob in a quiet ceremony after Daniel had returned and Anubis had been destroyed. Jack had decided it was time for things to change, part one of that plan was a trip to the cabin. The war was over and it was now time for him and Sam, but it was also the time for their family to touch base together, Jack planned for the whole family to go.

The first night ,appeared calm although Jack was convinced he had been woken by a shout. He didn't hear it again and no-one had heard anything in the morning. Fishing went well, Sam enjoyed it and Daniel and Teal'c tolerated it.

By the next night at 3am Jack was totally convinced he could hear someone. He stepped into the corridor, joined by Daniel from the boys room. At exactly that point Sam shouted for him – not Sir or General, just Jack.

Jack moved quicker than he thought possible. When he entered the room, followed by both Daniel and Teal'c, he could see she was in the middle of a nightmare. Just as he was going to wake her Daniel took his arm and indicated with his finger that he should be quiet.

Sam continued speaking

"No not him, please" she was pleading with someone, her body tossing and turning under the covers.

"you can take me" she continued

The men were fascinated; she was obviously reliving a mission. Sam continued to squirm under the covers as if trying to escape from some unknown terror.

"not Jack…..no please……..love him"

Jack stood in the centre of her room, stunned. Both Daniel and Teal'c were looking very smug. Daniel had figured something might happen on this trip.

"O'Neill I believe the correct saying is 'I told you so'" Teal'c announced and walked out of the room

Daniel clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Don't screw this up Jack – make her happy"

Jack was left in the room with a still dreaming Sam and he had no idea what to do. Fortunately Sam unwittingly came to his rescue. She began whimpering again quietly whispering "Jack, please no"

Without thinking Jack walked over to the bed and knelt down, he tried to gently waken her.

"Ssshhh Sam you're dreaming"

She slowly started to wake

"Jack" she said sleepily

"Yeah, I'm right here" he replied

"Good, can you please stay" she moved across the bed away from him, held the cover up and looked up at him.

Even in the darkness Jack couldn't miss the blatant fear of rejection in her eyes.

"Always" he replied and got in beside her, pulled her close and listened as she went back to sleep.

The next morning when she awoke Sam was very surprised to find Jack in bed with her. His arm tightened around her as she tried to move. She turned to face him realising that he had woken up.

"Hi" she said shyly "why are you here?" she continued

Jack immediately stiffened and removed his arms from around her. Obviously it was too good to be true

"You eh……you asked me to stay but I'll go sorry"

He moved away from her, knowing that leaving was going to kill him.

"No wait, I'm sorry, I thought that was a dream. I want you to stay" Sam reached for him

Jack moved back onto the bed but didn't close the gap between them. He had been so sure of everything last night, now he wasn't sure what to do.

She was quiet for a minute. She knew she had to explain but where to start?"Ba'al was there" She began, fortunately he understood she was talking about the nightmare. It had plagued her for the last few weeks. She had wanted to tell someone for days.

"He makes me choose who should get tortured. There are different people every night except you are always there, his favourite choice" Unconsciously Sam moved closer to the safety she knew she could find in Jack's arms.

"I try to convince him not to kill you. He taunts me about why I don't want you to be taken. He makes me admit that I………" Sam suddenly ran out of words at once realising that Jack was here, not just her friend but also the man she loved. Moving towards him she took his hand off his chest and absently began playing with his fingers. Jack then realised that she wouldn't continue, but he would.

She loved him, he knew it, couldn't believe it but knew it now. She just needed to hear the same from him

"I love you Sam" he said quietly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "have done for a very long time"

She smiled, tears forming in her eyes "I love you too"

Sam leaned towards him and kissed him gently. It was amazing. When they pulled back she looked at him with questioning eyes.

"So how do we do this?"

"Well General Hammond would like me in Washington and you in Nevada. He seems to think that it's time for us to be out of the chain of command"

"He didn't say that" she giggled, not believing him for one second.

Jack gently pulled her eyes back to his by using a finger under her chin "Yeah he did, said he hadn't planned it till Jacob called him and told him to sort us out – his words, as a final favour"

"Dad really did that, wow I thought he bought the 'I'm fine' speech"

"So what do you say? You think we can give us a go" Jack asked

"Yeahsureyabetcha" Sam replied as she moved in to kiss him once again.


End file.
